Hero
by tmizzy2125
Summary: Destiny is a funny thing. You never know who is going to cross your path and become the one to rescue you in your time of need. Channy one-shot


**I own nothing.**

**Hero**

**SPOV**

I can't believe I have to walk home on such a stormy night! All my cast mates already left for the day, and Tawni forgot she drove me to work today! How do you forget that you drove someone to work!

I pulled the hood of my raincoat up over my head and trudged onward into the storm. A fork of lightning flashed across the sky and thunder exploded in the distance. I came to a road. I checked to see if I could walk across. The sign said I could walk so I did.

I looked to my right to see lights blinding me. Now I know how that dear we hit on the way to Hollywood felt. I was paralyzed, too scared to move.

"SONNY!" I heard someone yell. I felt strong arms wrap around me, knocking me down to the ground in the process. I thought I was dead because I very oddly felt safe in the arms of… someone. On the way down I had bumped my head a little on the sidewalk and my elbows were all scraped up, but I was alive.

I opened my eyes to see who saved my life. Unfortunately, he had stood up to talk to the driver of the car that almost hit me. All I could see were dark shadows of two men by the shadow of a car. The man who stepped out of the car came over to me and came into focus. He had black messy hair and green eyes. He looked about 26… I'm REALLY good at guessing ages.

Another figure stepped out of the car, the outline of a woman. The women came over to me. She had long brown hair pulled into a messy, but stylish ponytail. She too had green eyes.

"Are you okay young lady?" The man asked. I was too shocked to talk, so I just nodded.

"Did you get hurt?" The lady asked. My mind was suddenly quite aware of the throbbing pain from where I hit my head and the warm, wet blood slowly covering my elbow from the scrapes. I nodded.

"Everything's going to be okay. The boy over there is calling an ambulance. The police will probably want to ask you a few questions too," the man said. Why get the police involved? No one was seriously injured or killed. I guess it made sense to report this. I mean, I wouldn't want someone thinking something else happened.

I was trying to figure out the identity of my hero when the ambulance and police arrived. They pulled me into the ambulance right away. I managed to stand up and climb in myself, but I was weak, mostly out of terror of what happened.

My hero, the man and the women spoke with the officers before my hero climbed into the ambulance with me.

"Well, now! I'm quite surprised to hear you may have possibly saved this girl's life Mr. Cooper!" The paramedic (who happened to be a girl) said.

Chad, whose face was pale and eyes were full of worry, nodded, not taking his eyes off of me. I looked at his right arm. The sleeve had been torn just short of his elbow, and he had a large gash stretching from just below his wrist to just below his elbow. Fortunately, it didn't look very deep. The paramedic cleaned and bandaged it before cleaning and bandaging my elbows.

"Now sweetie, I heard you bumped your head. Is it feeling okay or does it still hurt?" She asked.

"It-it still h-hurts a little, but n-not a lot," I stuttered. The paramedic checked my vitals.

"Sonny, what's your mom's phone number?" Chad asked. He pulled out his phone and dialed as I said the numbers.

My mom met us at the hospital. Her eyes were watery with worry. It almost made me cry.

After a few simple test and calls to my friends, Marshall, Tawni, and Chad's parents, I was dismissed from the hospital.

"Um, Mom, can we give Chad a ride home?" I asked, seeing the sad expression on Chad's face.

"Of course! He saved your life!" She said. I walked over to Chad and sat down next to him.

"You need a ride home, hero?" I asked, smiling. Chad's left hand gripped the gash on his right arm.

"I could use one," he said, "Thank you."

"_You_ are thanking _me?_" First of all, you are _Chad Dylan Cooper_. You don't apologize, and you _definitely _never say 'thank you'. What's wrong?" I asked. Chad looked puzzled.

"Nothing is wrong, it's just… I was really worried about you. I was worried something would happen to you and-" but he didn't finish his sentence. He stopped as soon as he felt my arms wrap around him. I leaned my head on his chest and stayed like that. I felt his muscles relax, his arms wrap around me too, and his head rest against my head.

"Uh… Sonny?" My mom's voice called. We jumped apart, blushing from the embarrassment.

"Um, are the two of you ready to go?" My mom asked. We nodded our heads, unable to speak.

The drive home was long and boring. I was still quite shaken from almost being killed.

I fell asleep as soon as I lay down. My dreams focused on one point in my traumatic night: The point where Chad had pushed me out of the car's way. More specifically, the point where we both lay on the sidewalk in each other's arms.

My mom insisted that I stay home from work the next day. Completely disappointed that I couldn't go to reassure my friends (and Tawni) that I was fine, I took to walking around the mall.

I was grabbing a snack in the food court when I noticed someone in front of me in line with a bandage on his right arm.

"Chad?" I asked. He turned around and looked relieved to see it was me. He had on a t-shirt, jeans, a baseball cap, and a pair of sunglasses.

"Shh! People may not swarm you in the mall, but they sure swarm me. I don't want the paparazzi to see this huge gash across my arm," He said.

"You know, being a real life hero would boost you rep, unlike pretending to be nice," I pointed out, "Besides, it doesn't matter how loud I say your name. The paparazzi have already found you."

"What?' Chad asked astounded. I pointed to a few tables where paparazzi sat, their cameras ready to snap a picture as soon as Chad turned around. I could see the headlines now: 'Cooper Sports Mysterious Gash'.

"Sonny, I don't care about my rep, if they find out I saved you they won't leave you alone," Chad said as cameras started flashing.

"I love you too much to let them do that to you," Chad said, turning red as if he didn't really mean to say it.

"I love you too," I said. I was about to try to run from the paparazzi, when right there, in the middle of the mall, in front of a crowd of paparazzi, Chad Dylan Cooper French kissed me. It started out simple, but soon his tongue was begging for entry and I let it in. It was the most passionate kiss of my life. And to think, it never would've happened if Tawni had remembered to drive me home. I love Tawni's forgetfulness!

We broke apart and ran back to our cars. I drove back to my house. Chad back to his (I assume.) I curled up on my couch and switched on the TV. I flipped through the channels until I found Tween Weekly Live.

"_Today at Hollywood Mall, miss Sonshine and Hollywood's Tween Heartthrob showed some public displays of affection in matching bandages. Sources confirm that during yesterday's storm, Ms. Allison Munroe would've been flattened by a car if not for Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper. I guess Chad has enough money to bribe even Ms. Munroe to take part in his schemes for fame-"_

At that point I turned the TV off. I mean, who would hire someone to almost get hit by a car? I guess it doesn't matter what Santiago or the rest of the country think.

_Mooo!_

My phone was mooing. I checked the caller ID. CDC. Gosh I love that boy! He's my hero!


End file.
